LOTM: Modern History
'NOTE: '''This timeline only lists animated ''works set after December 31, 1999. It should only contain accounts of the actual 3rd millennium and beyond, rather than alternate history. This list could also be used to choose characters and series to use for your LOTM stories, which generally take place some time after the source material from which their characters originate from. The article is also regularly updated by Er202506, it's original creator. 2000 Jan 5 - Track City Feb 14 - First Kiss Monogatari Apr 1 - Monster Farm Apr 3 - Hero-Hero-kun Apr 11 - Boys Be.... Apr 19 - Love Hina Jun 23 - Denshin Mamotte Shugogetten Jul 11 - Strange Dawn Jul 26 - Hand Maid May Oct 4 - Gravitation Dec 4 - Patrol-kun Dec 25 - Love Hina: Silent Eve 2001 Jan 8 - Beyblade Mar 7 - Puni Puni Poemi Mar 22 - Initial D: Extra Stage Apr 1 - Digimon Tamers Apr 4 - Sister Princess Apr 10 - Tantei Shounen Kageman Jun 5 - Fruits Basket Jul 20 - Spirited Away Aug 20 - Prince Of Tennis Oct 13 - Groove Adventure Rave Dec 11 - Fighting Foodons 2002 Jan 7 - Mirage Of Blaze Jan 7 - Beyblade 2002 Jan 10 - Nana 7 Of 7 Apr 2 - Rizelmine Apr 7 - Digimon Tamers May 6 - Whistle! Sept 11 - Hungry Heart: Wild Striker Nov 2 - Tsuri Baka Nisshi Dec 20 - Green Green (OVA) 2003 Jan 8 - Nanaka 6/17 Apr 2 - Air Master Apr 3 - D.N.Angel Apr 7 - Dear Boys Apr 15 - Tantei Gauken Q May 30 - Finding Nemo Oct 5 - Omoikkiri Kagaku Dec 22 - Comic Party Revolution (OVA) Dec 24 - Tokyo Godfathers 2004 Feb 1 - Futari Wa Precure Feb 3 - Mousou Dairinin Mar 9 - Smash Hit Apr 3 - Aishiteruze Baby Aug 23 - Girls Bravo Aug 23 - Kujibiki Unbalance Oct 3 - Final Approach Oct 10 - Genshiken Oct 30 - Gauken Alice Nov 30 - Onmyou Tai Senki 2005 Jan 8 - Gallery Fake Jan 15 - Hurdle Mar 13 - Blugeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan May 27 - Madagascar Aug 22 - Okusama Wa Joshikousei Aug 22 - Suzuka Aug 29 - Ichigo Mashimaro Oct 4 - Capeta Nov 3 - Karin Dec 24 - Itsudatte My Santa! Dec 24 - Merry Madagascar 2006 Jan 8 - Kage Kara Jan 9 - Bakkyuu HIT! Apr 1 - Gauken Heaven Apr 2 - Digimon Savers Apr 3 - Bakegyamon Apr 5 - Ouran Highschool Host Club Apr 9 - Black Lagoon Aug 21 - Tsuyokiss Sep 30 - The Laws Of Eternity Nov 17 - Happy Feet Dec 25 - Winter Garden 2007 Jan 12 - Nodame Cantabelle Feb 11 - 5 Centimeters Per Second Mar 20 - Keitai Shoujo Apr 5 - Bakugan Jun 24 - Tetsuko No Tabi Jun 29 - Ratatouille Jul 4 - Doujin Work Jul 4 - Code-E Aug 20 - School Days Sep 15 - Clannad Oct 2 - Bamboo Blade Oct 6 - Shugo Chara! Nov 19 - Pyuu To Fuku! 2008 Jan 25 - Kirepapa Apr 5 - Amatsuki Apr 5 - Itazura Na Kiss Apr 6 - Net Ghost Pipopa Apr 8 - Vampire Knight Apr 11 - Jounjou Romantica Jun 12 - Chocolate Underground Aug 18 - Kiss X Sis Oct 2 - Toradora! Nov 21 - Bolt 2009 Jan 9 - Kurokami Apr 6 - Saki May 29 - Up Oct 2 - Kampfer Oct 7 - Kimi Ni Todoke Oct 17 - Buddha Saitan Dec 29 - Yutori-Chan 2010 WIPCategory:Browse Category:Events Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Er202506 Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Transcripts